


Birth by Sleep

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle of Departure, Crossover, Destiny Islands, Fix-Fic, I took some liberties with the backstory of BBS., Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: A stange visitor shows up in town.  Meanwhile, in the past, two keyblade warriors have a predicament of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH - DAY                                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          CLANG!  The Kingdom Key clashes with the Destiny’s               

          Embrace.  HENRY MILLS is training with KARLY WISE on the         

          beach.  Their keyblades clash and clash.  They block each        

          other’s attacks.  They spin.  They dodge.                        

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Emma’s car pulls up and parks.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE’S OFFICE - DAY — FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          EMMA SWAN is sitting in ARCHIE HOPPER’s office, playing with     

          a Hoberman Mini Sphere.  He is seated across from her.           

                                                                           

          INTERCUT WITH PREVIOUS SCENE.                                    

                                                                           

          Each time we return to this scene, they are dressed              

          differently, indicating a passage of time.  Perhaps hair and     

          weather change as well.  These are just snippets of much         

          larger conversations.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He said I will always be an orphan;                    

                    he knew how I felt about that.  I                      

                    — I put everyone in town at risk                       

                    all for him.  I ignored Henry.  I                      

                    gave into the Darkness just to save                    

                    Hook.  I covered it all up by                          

                    wiping people’s memories and making                    

                    people think I cast his Curse.  I                      

                    mean, he was Neal’s                                    

                    step-father!  All that time I could                    

                    have spent with Henry I wasted on a                    

                    pirate.                                                

                                                                           

          END INTERCUT.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH - DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Emma gets out of her car.  She is wearing her red                

          jacket.  She walks toward Henry and Karly.  Noticing her,        

          they pause training and face her.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, Henry!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hi, mom!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, how well is this going?                            

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    He is doing quite well.  I can only                    

                    teach him so much, of course.                          

                                                                           

          She swings her keyblade, and it stops inches from his face.      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Constant vigilance.                                    

                                                                           

          She lowers her keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Work on that.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma notices something strange.  August’s motorcycle is          

          parked on the sand of the beach.  Emma takes out her ticket      

          book and begins writing up a ticket, as she walks toward the     

          motorcycle.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Hey, August, you know can’t park on                    

                    the beach, right!?                                     

                                                                           

          She tears out the ticket and sticks it on the motorcycle.  A     

          black and red-gloved hand grabs it, crumples it up, and          

          tosses it aside.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, so you want to add littering to                    

                    that?                                                  

                                                                           

          If this really is August (he’s wearing a helmet), he’s           

          certainly wearing an interesting outfit.  His jacket has a       

          lot of red trim on it, and it goes down to his knees.  He’s      

          wearing black pants and red boots.                               

                                                                           

                              THE MAN WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE AUGUST         

                    Not August.                                            

                                                                           

          He passes Emma.                                                  

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST                                   

                    He lent me his motorcycle for the                      

                    day.                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma turns to face him.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (not buying it)                                   

                    Really?  Mind if I check with him                      

                    on that?                                               

                                                                           

          No response.  He bumps into Henry.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                         (under his breath)                                

                    Jerk.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma walks up to him.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You know if you don’t pay the                          

                    ticket, I’m going to have to arrest                    

                    you, right?                                            

                                                                           

          He turns around, walks back to the ticket, and picks it up.      

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST                                   

                         (mockingly)                                       

                    I’m sorry.  I dropped it.                              

                                                                           

          He unlocks the motorcycle and gets on it.                        

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST (cont’d)                          

                    See you around.  Sheriff.                              

                                                                           

          He rides away, sending sand toward Emma, Henry, and Karly,       

          who shield their eyes.                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE COURTYARD - DAY - FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          CLANG!  A blue, spiked keyblade and a brown, hammer-like         

          keyblade — the Rainfell and the Earthshaker.                     

                                                                           

          The former belongs to a young, BLUE-HAIRED WOMAN in a blue       

          robe.  Her hair is an untamed bob.  The latter belongs to a      

          young, BLACK MAN, in a brown robe.  I’m picturing Willa          

          Holland and Alfred Enoch.                                        

                                                                           

          She spins and swings her keyblade.  CLANG!  It hits              

          his.  CLANG!  CLANG!  They give a few grunts.  CLANG!  They      

          each try to knock the other’s keyblade out of their              

          hand.  She succeeds and points her keyblade at him.  In          

          response, he kneels, accepting defeat.                           

                                                                           

          From the doorway, an OLDER MAN (A Hiro Kanagawa-type) with a     

          mustache and soul patch walks down the steps,                    

          slow-clapping.  The the two younger people kneel before him,     

          as if they are his students.                                     

                                                                           

                              OLDER MAN                                    

                         (to the young woman)                              

                    Very good, Aqua.  Excellent form                       

                    and technique.                                         

                                                                           

          He stops at the bottom of the staircase.                         

                                                                           

                              OLDER MAN                                    

                         (to the young man)                                

                    As for you, Terra.  Your technique                     

                    is slow.  Reckless.  You focus too                     

                    much on offense and too little on                      

                    defense.                                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yes, Master Eraqus.                                    

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                         (to both)                                         

                    As keyblade warriors, you must                         

                    understand the importance of                           

                    discipline.  Responsibility.  You                      

                    are training to become a part of                       

                    something much larger than                             

                    yourselves.  Distractions are not                      

                    acceptable.  Especially not in this                    

                    training stage.  Your sole focus                       

                    must be your training.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE HALLWAY - DAY                           

                                                                           

          Aqua and Terra walk down a hallway.                              

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Can you believe him?  That whole                       

                    "discipline speech" was clearly                        

                    directed to me.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I can’t say I disagree with                            

                    him.  Entirely, that is.  Your                         

                    technique DOES leave much to be                        

                    desired.  Your keyblade is not some                    

                    club used to smash crates!                             

                                                                           

          They reach the dining hall, and she grabs his arm and guides     

          his keyblade, gracefully.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    It is an instrument.  You make                         

                    music with it.  Think of it as a                       

                    drumstick, and your opponent is the                    

                    drum.  You don’t smash; you strike.                    

                                                                           

          She swings his keyblade.  SWISH!  She then lets go.              

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Smooth, circular motions.                              

                                                                           

          She enters the dining hall, and he follows.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DINING HALL - DAY                       

                                                                           

          Aqua walks up to the counter and smiles at the COOK, an          

          elderly woman.                                                   

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Hello, Aqua!                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hi!  Um, I’ll have some pumpkin,                       

                    uh, mashed potatoes, and corn.  And                    

                    orange juice to drink!                                 

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                    Yes, dear!                                             

                                                                           

          The cook serves her the food on a circular, pewter tray          

          (along with a napkin, a fork, and a knife) and pours her         

          some orange juice into a stein.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I’ll have the chicken.  And milk.                      

                                                                           

          The cook serves him a whole chicken on his tray and fills a      

          stein with milk.                                                 

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                    Here you go, Terra!                                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          Terra and Aqua sit down, across from each                        

          other.  Immediately, he carves a leg off his chicken and         

          begins eating it.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Here’s the deal.                                       

                                                                           

          She bites her corn cob.                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    YOU need to practice more.                             

                                                                           

          She swallows her corn.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    And that’s exactly what we’re going                    

                    to do.                                                 

                                                                           

          She scoops some potato inter her mouth and swallows it.          

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    After we finish eating, we’re gonna                    

                    go outside, and I’m going to show                      

                    you some techniques that could help                    

                    you fight better.                                      

                                                                           

          He sighs, as she eats some more of her corn.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (after swallowing her corn)                       

                    And then, perhaps tonight, you                         

                    could show me some techniques of                       

                    your own.                                              

                                                                           

          Her double-entendre definitely catches his attention — he        

          raises his eyebrow.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Oh!  Well, then, I suppose, yeah,                      

                    yeah.  Training.  After lunch.  Got                    

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARCO’S HANDYMAN AND WOODWORKING SERVICES - NIGHT -         

          PRESENT DAY                                                      

                                                                           

          GEPPETTO and AUGUST are sanding a cabinet by hand.  While he     

          waits, Archie works on his computer, PONGO beside him.           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Uhh, how much longer, Geppetto?                        

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    Ah, it is almost done.                                 

                         (to August)                                       

                    Ah-ah!                                                 

                                                                           

          He hits the cabinet and pauses.                                  

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    It is ready!                                           

                                                                           

          Emma enters, while Archie closes his computer.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, Archie.                                           

                                                                           

          Archie nods in response, as he gets up and approaches the        

          counter.  Geppetto also goes to the counter.                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    How much do I owe you?                                 

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             GEPPETTO              

          Hey, uh, August?                 That will be                    

                                           thirteen-hundred.  Are you      

                                           sure you don’t want us to       

                                           stain it?  It’s only fifty      

                                           extra.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Archie begins writing a check.                                   

                                                                           

                    AUGUST                           ARCHIE                

          Yes, Emma?                       No, I like doing                

                                           that.  Weird hobby.  Picked     

                                           it up from watching you!        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             GEPPETTO              

          You didn’t lend anyone your        (laughs)                      

          motorcycle, did you?             Alright.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Archie tears out and hands Geppetto the check.  Geppetto         

          fills out his receipt and tears it off.                          

                                                                           

                    AUGUST                           ARCHIE                

            (confused)                     Here you go.                    

          No.                                                              

            (panicked)                                                     

          Wait, you think it was                                           

          stolen!?                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             GEPPETTO              

          I ticketed it at the beach       Thank you.                      

          today.  Someone else was                                         

          using it.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    Did you catch him?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well...                                                

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    Emma!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma glares at him.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ll catch him.  I’ll put out a                        

                    search for him.  He claims he’ll                       

                    pay his ticket, so maybe I’ll                          

                    arrest him then!                                       

                         (to Archie)                                       

                    Brothers, am I right?                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    I wouldn’t know.                                       

                                                                           

          INT. AQUA’S QUARTERS - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Terra is standing at the side of Aqua’s bed, wearing pajama      

          pants.  Aqua is in the bed.                                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Well, then.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He puts on his pajama shirt and bends down to put on his         

          shoes.                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    I should probably be going.  Before                    

                    I run into Master Eraqus and have                      

                    to explain why I am up at this                         

                    hour.                                                  

                                                                           

          He gets up and heads for the door.                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Terra stops and turns to face her.  She is now out of the        

          bed, in a robe (not her fighting robe).  She walks up to         

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Training again.  Same time                             

                    tomorrow.                                              

                                                                           

          She points her finger at his chest.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    You need to get to my skill level.                     

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Right.  Training.  And afterward...                    

                                                                           

          Aqua crosses her arms.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Don’t push it.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

          He continues to walk toward the door.  She follows and stops     

          him in the doorway, as he is exiting.                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And practice those combat skills on                    

                    your own, too.  Your circular                          

                    motions are improving, but you’re                      

                    still a bit slow.  There’s a whole                     

                    training course outside; use it!                       

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Anything else?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Nope.  That’s it.                                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Okay.  Goodnight.                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Goodnight.                                             

                                                                           

          He kisses her and walks away.  She closes the door.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMMA’S CAR - DAY - PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          Emma is driving.  She approaches The Rabbit Hole and notices     

          August’s motorcycle.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Gotcha!                                                

                                                                           

          She parks on the side of the street and gets out.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. THE RABBIT HOLE - DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Emma enters The Rabbit Hole.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE RABBIT HOLE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          "Dirty Deeds Done Dirty Cheap" by AC/DC is playing on the        

          Jukebox.  Amidst the ruckus, Emma storms through                 

          matter-of-factly to Not-August, who has his helmet off.  He      

          has jet-black hair, but we can only see his back.                

                                                                           

          THE BARTENDER is drying glasses with a towel, when               

          Not-August slams his glass down on the counter.                  

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST                                   

                         (to bartender)                                    

                    Hit me again, Tom.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not so fast!                                           

                                                                           

          Not-August grabs his helmet and bolts.  A WOMAN (who             

          resembles the cook in the Castle of Departure) trips him,        

          and he drops his helmet, as he falls.  Emma bends down and       

          cuffs him.                                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She pulls him up and turns him around.  His face almost          

          looks familiar.  As if — no, it can’t be — an older Henry        

          (Matt Smith, maybe?  He kind of looks like Jared,                

          right?  Ish?)?  His eyes are yellow.                             

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST                                   

                    You would arrest your own son?                         

                                                                           

          Emma is clearly confused by this.                                

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST (cont’d)                          

                    Oh, come on!  It’s me!  Henry.                         

                         (whispers)                                        

                    From the future!                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma leads Future-Henry into a cell and locks it.  She then      

          sits down at her desk.  She takes out her lunch and begins       

          eating.                                                          

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Aren’t you wondering how I did it?                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Stole August’s bike?  Not                              

                    particularly.  Not now, at least.                      

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No.  How I traveled through time.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nope.                                                  

                                                                           

          Future-Henry sits down on the cot.                               

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Fine...                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I AM interested in why your eyes                       

                    are yellow.                                            

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Oh, you did that to me.                                

                                                                           

          Emma appears to be a bit confused.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Did I?                                                 

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Yes!  All that business with                           

                    Hook?  Really messed me up.  Turned                    

                    to the Darkness.  Brought back the                     

                    Dark One and everything.  Like                         

                    mother, like son.  Not to mention                      

                    my grandpa and step-grandpa, which                     

                    brings us back to Hook.                                

                                                                           

          This shocks Emma.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But you seem fine, now.                                

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Yeah, where am I, now?  And where                      

                    are you?                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hook’s dead.  And a dark chapter of                    

                    my life.  In my past.                                  

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    That’s not what I asked you, is it?                    

                                                                           

          Emma finishes her lunch and throws away her trash.  CHARMING     

          enters, and she gets up.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Actually, I’m on my way out to meet                    

                    you.                                                   

                         (to Charming)                                     

                    This him.  Keep an eye on him, for                     

                    me, okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma exits and Charming walks up to the cell.                    

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    So, a parking violation, possession                    

                    of a stolen vehicle, and evading                       

                    arrest?  I suggest you pay your                        

                    parking ticket to avoid adding                         

                    failure to pay a fine to that list.                    

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                    Hey, gramps.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE TRAINING COURSE - DAY - FLASHBACK       

                                                                           

          The training course has trapeze rings, a tetherball pole,        

          spinning things (like suspended tetherball poles, connected      

          to a rotating pole), one of those ring-on-a-string toss          

          hooks, pull-up bars, hoops, that kind of stuff.                  

                                                                           

          Aqua is pacing around while Terra stands, his hand on his        

          chin, deep in thought.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What are we going to do?  Master                       

                    Eraqus is not going to like this.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    There are options.  I mean, there                      

                    are ways to simply put this whole                      

                    situation behind us and not have to                    

                    worry about it at all.                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I know, but I don’t know.  Would be                    

                    nice to be a mother.                                   

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          An OLDER MAN (an Avery Brooks-type) steps up behind              

          them.  He points to the training course.                         

                                                                           

                              OLDER MAN                                    

                    You using this?                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Master Xehanort!  Nice to see                          

                    you!  Uh, no.  We’re not.  We’re                       

                    just talking.                                          

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Yes, I couldn’t help but                               

                    overhear.  I think I may have a                        

                    solution to your predicament.                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Oh, yes.  We’re always looking for                     

                    prospective apprentices, here.                         

                                                                           

          This confuses Aqua and Terra.                                    

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Imagine if we were to just, I don’t                    

                    know, take in an orphan baby.                          

                         (smiles)                                          

                    It would give them a good home and                     

                    us a future warrior.  You could                        

                    even take them under your                              

                    wing.  Everybody wins.                                 

                                                                           

          Aqua and Terra start thinking.                                   

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Of course, I would have to take you                    

                    somewhere remote.  Think it over.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Xehanort begins using the training course, starting with         

          trapeze rings.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH - DAY - PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Henry and Karly are training.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, why here?  Why not the park, or                    

                    something?                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    We could train at the park.  It’s                      

                    just that this place has a bit of a                    

                    history.                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Follow me.                                             

                                                                           

          As they parry, she leads him to his castle.                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    At ease.                                               

                                                                           

          Henry lowers his keyblade, and Karly rests her hand on the       

          castle.                                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    See this castle?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    It’s mine.                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Before the Curse, it was a school                      

                    — kind of like Hogwarts — where                        

                    people would learn the art of the                      

                    keyblade.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.  I always thought it was my                       

                    grandparents’ castle.                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    A reasonable assumption, all things                    

                    considered.                                            

                                                                           

          Emma’s car parks, and she gets out, walking toward Henry and     

          Karly.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey guys!  How’s the training?                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We paused for a little history                         

                    lesson!  I guess there’s so much                       

                    that’s not in my book!                                 

                                                                           

          Well, just look at Once-proper’s current arc...                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hmm.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I was just telling Henry about this                    

                    castle’s history as a                                  

                    keyblade-fighting school.                              

                         (to both)                                         

                    Anyway, as I was saying, for                           

                    centuries, it was the school for                       

                    being a keyblade warrior.  It is                       

                    said that the various headmasters                      

                    were apprentices of Merlin                             

                    himself!  Through whatever means                       

                    possible, of course.                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Then, ten years before the Curse,                      

                    everything in the Enchanted Forest                     

                    suddenly changed.  My life got                         

                    flip-turned upside-down, Regina                        

                    usurped King Leopold’s throne, and                     

                    this school shut down.  Because of                     

                    some of the various crazy events                       

                    that occurred, this castle had to                      

                    be put into its security mode.  It                     

                    became a maze and remained that way                    

                    until the day the Dark Curse hit.                      

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Yes, such memories!                                    

                                                                           

          Emma, Karly, and Henry notice him sitting cross-legged           

          inside the castle.                                               

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY (cont’d)                        

                    I actually went back to see it all                     

                    happen.  See my castle in all of                       

                    its forms.  Interesting sight!                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How’d you get here?                                    

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Looking forward to learning some                       

                    magic?                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry doesn’t respond.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where’s your — where’s my deputy?                      

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Funny story...                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s enough!                                         

                                                                           

          She tries to grab his arm, but he poofs himself away.            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What the?  HIS castle!?                                

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    What is he talking about?                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He says he’s you.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I take it you don’t believe him.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not for one second.  Still, can’t                      

                    be too safe...                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. XEHANORT’S OFFICE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          Xehanort is writing something down with a quill, by              

          candlelight, which is reflected in his specs.  Aqua enters,      

          knock on his open door, as she walks in.  He looks up.           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Aqua!                                                  

                                                                           

          He takes off his glasses, folds them, and sets them on his       

          desk then stands up and walks up to her.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    How wonderful to see you.  Where’s                     

                    Terra?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    He’ll be here.  We just wanted you                     

                    to know we’ve talked it over, and                      

                    have decided to accept your offer.                     

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Ah, wonderful!  We must begin                          

                    preparations right away!                               

                                                                           

          Terra runs into Xehanort’s office.                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (out of breath, to Xehanort)                      

                    We’re in!                                              

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    Sorry I’m late!                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I told him.  Where were you?                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (out of breath)                                   

                    So easy to get lost in here!                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I’ve never gotten lost.                                

                                                                           

          Terra catches his breath.                                        

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Now, tomorrow morning I will inform                    

                    Master Eraqus that you will be                         

                    accompanying me on a mission to                        

                    retrieve a potential future                            

                    student.  You will be getting                          

                    packed.  We leave by boat the                          

                    following morning.                                     

                                                                           

                    AQUA                             TERRA                 

          Okay.                            Got it.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Good.  Dismissed.                                      

                                                                           

          They leave.  He walks over to his desk and picks up his          

          quill, while turning the paper he was writing on toward him.     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Whatever it says is not in any familiar alphabet to this         

          world.  That being said, he draws one recognizable symbol on     

          it: the capital letter X.  No, the Greek letter chi.  He         

          gives a sly smile, the candlelight ominously illuminating        

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS - NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          A boat docks on a small island.  Aqua, Terra, and the ’Nort      

          disembark, as a gentle breeze greets them.  The CAPTAIN (who     

          is also the bartender from The White Rabbit) pokes his head      

          out the window of the bridge, with a corncob pipe in his         

          hand.                                                            

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN                                      

                    Have a nice vacation, mateys!                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA, TERRA, AND XEHANORT                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He puts his pipe in his mouth and retreats into the bridge,      

          and the boat departs.  After they wave the boat goodbye,         

          Xehanort puts his arms around Aqua and Terra’s shoulders and     

          leads them off the beach, to a tree that is bent, so it can      

          act as a bench.                                                  

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (cheerfully)                                      

                    Come with me!  Sit down!                               

                                                                           

          Terra sits on the tree, while Aqua sits against                  

          it.  Xehanort opens his bag and takes out a mortar and           

          pestle.  Then he takes out some utensils and ingredients,        

          including an onion.                                              

                                                                           

          He chops the onion into the mortar then pours some of the        

          other ingredients.  Then he begins mixing them together with     

          his pestle.                                                      

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    You know, I was born and raised                        

                    here.  It’s the kind of place the                      

                    Dark One wouldn’t dare go.                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    I heard he doesn’t like tropical                       

                    islands.                                               

                                                                           

          After they are thoroughly mixed, he replaces the pestle with     

          a spoon and hands the mortar to Aqua.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Here, eat this.  It will speed up                      

                    your pregnancy.                                        

                                                                           

          She does not take it.                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I am hardly ready to give birth!                       

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Fine.  We’ll just have stay extra                      

                    long.  Otherwise, Eraqus will                          

                    suspect something.  You also won’t                     

                    get baby fat.                                          

                                                                           

          He smiles at this last line. She grabs the mortar from him       

          and begins shoveling the mixture into her mouth.                 

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What’s in that!?                                       

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Onion.  Magic!                                         

                                                                           

          I have a bad feeling about this...                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          SNOW WHITE enters, pushing BABY SNOWFLAKE in a stroller.         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Hey, David.  We’re here.                               

                                                                           

          She stops, noticing that Charming his locked in the cell         

          previously occupied by Future-Henry.                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    David!                                                 

                                                                           

          She bolts over to him, leaving the stroller where it was.        

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    The prisoner escaped!  Magic!                          

                                                                           

          She grabs the key from the desk and unlocks the cell.            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, we should probably let Emma                      

                    know.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Something tells me she already                         

                    knows.                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry and Karly enter.  Henry grabs the stroller,          

          while Emma walks up to her parents.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Dad, are you okay?                                     

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Yeah, I’m fine.  You?                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    A bit shaken up by this whole                          

                    escape thing.  He showed up at the                     

                    beach!                                                 

                         (whispers)                                        

                    In Henry’s castle!                                     

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Emma, he’s just trying to                              

                    intimidate you.  Don’t believe a                       

                    word he says.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t.  I’m just...being                             

                    cautious.  Who knows where he could                    

                    be right now!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE CHARMINGS’ APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY                     

                                                                           

          Future-Henry walks up the stairs, up to the Charmings’           

          apartment door.                                                  

                                                                           

          He extends his hand and summons a red and black keyblade         

          that looks like it’s made of a bunch of gears.  It has the       

          same eye on it that Richie’s sword has, only twice — near        

          the handle and near the tip.  This is the Void Gear.             

                                                                           

          A beam of light shoots from the blade, into the lock on the      

          apartment door.  The door opens instantly, in a flash of         

          light.  He enters.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE CHARMINGS’ APARTMENT - DAY                              

                                                                           

          Future-Henry swings his keyblade onto everything, absolutely     

          trashing the place.  He summons a fireball in his hand and       

          flings it at a wall.  He swings his keyblade in the              

          direction of objects, causing them to explode, as if hit by      

          the bombarda charm.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The ceiling collapses, he knocks down the loft.  He              

          absolutely destroys the place.  Dust flies everywhere.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Aqua is now visibly pregnant.                                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (worried)                                         

                    I really don’t know about this.                        

                                                                           

          Xehanort walks up to them with a POLYNESIAN MAN (or whatever     

          the Fantasyland equivalent is).                                  

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (to the man)                                      

                    It really is unfortunate timing.                       

                         (to Aqua and Terra)                               

                    Ah, Aqua!  Terra!  This is Dr.                         

                    Waialiki.  He will be delivering                       

                    your baby.                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hi.                                                    

                                                                           

          Dr. Waialiki (whose name is a reference to Disney’s newest       

          film Moana, in theaters November 23rd) walks over to Aqua,       

          while Terra gets up and walks over to Xehanort.                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (confrontationally)                               

                    Hey!  You weren’t kidding, when you                    

                    said this would speed up her                           

                    pregnancy.                                             

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course not!                                         

                                                                           

          He puts his arm around Terra’s shoulder.                         

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Look, if you have a problem with                       

                    how I’m handling this, I can leave                     

                    it to you.  Although, I would hate                     

                    for Master Eraqus to catch –                           

                                                                           

          A gentle breeze blows.                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    WIND!  Of what you’ve been up                          

                    to.  How you met up with the Dark                      

                    One here and made a little trade.                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I thought you said he doesn’t come                     

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Eraqus doesn’t know that.                              

                                                                           

          Defeated, Terra glares at Xehanort as he returns to Aqua’s       

          side.                                                            

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    I’ll be back.  Get to know each                        

                    other.                                                 

                                                                           

          Xehanort walks away.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE CHARMINGS’ APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY — PRESENT DAY       

                                                                           

          The elevator opens and the Charmings (he’s pushing the           

          stroller), Emma, Henry, and Karly step out.                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Don’t worry, Emma.  We’ll figure                       

                    this out.                                              

                                                                           

          She notices a dust cloud coming out of her open apartment        

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

          Charming hands Henry the stroller.                               

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Get out of here, kids!                                 

                                                                           

          Henry and Karly retreat into the elevator with Baby              

          Snowflake, while the adults run into the room, Charming and      

          Emma arming themselves.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE CHARMINGS’ APARTMENT - DAY                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Breaking and entering and                              

                    vandalism, now!?                                       

                                                                           

          Snow runs to get her bow.  She digs it out of the rubble of      

          the loft and points an arrow at Future-Henry.  Charming          

          sidesteps, so as to form a triangle around their foe.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Give it up!  Emma told me what you                     

                    told her, and, quite frankly, she’s                    

                    getting sick of it!                                    

                                                                           

          Future-Henry smirks and poofs away with Emma.  Her parents       

          fire at him, but all they end up with is an arrow broken in      

          half by a bullet.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER - DAY                               

                                                                           

          Future-Henry and Emma poof into place, at the top of the         

          tower, on opposite ends of a clock face.  She strides up to      

          him and shoves him down.  She then cocks her gun at him.         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, cut the crap!  Who the HELL                      

                    are you!?                                              

                                                                           

                              FUTURE-HENRY                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I told you.  I’m Henry.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Really?  Then, I suppose you know                      

                    about my superpower.  It was one of                    

                    the first things I ever told you                       

                    about me.  You know, the one that                      

                    let’s me know when people are                          

                    lying!?  Cause it’s been going off                     

                    like crazy, around you!                                

                    WHO!?  ARE!?  YOU!?                                    

                                                                           

          Not-August gets up and does the Picard Maneuver.                 

                                                                           

                              NOT-AUGUST                                   

                    I am...Vanitas.                                        

                                                                           

          Emma fires at him, but he uses magic to stop the bullet          

          mid-air.  It gyrates, while he moves his fingers; he’s           

          moving the bullet.                                               

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    I traveled through time; that part                     

                    was true.  I was sent by the Seeker                    

                    of Darkness himself.  Call it                          

                    reconnaissance.                                        

                                                                           

          Vanitas laughs maniacally, as he flings the bullet into the      

          clockface opposite the one they’re standing next two.  It        

          cracks.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS SHACK - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Aqua is in labor, screaming.  Terra is holding her hand,         

          with both of his.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                    Almost there!  Push!                                   

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (whispering to Aqua)                              

                    You can do this.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS - NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Xehanort is standing outside the shack, guarding the door,       

          his arms clasped behind his back.  Aqua’s screaming can be       

          heard from inside.  He smirks, his eyes on the door.  He         

          then looks around.  Seeing nobody, he walks over to the          

          bench-tree and picks up his mortar.                              

                                                                           

          Xehanort takes the mortar to the shore, and takes out his        

          pestle.  He rinses them out in the ocean’s water.  The           

          screaming stops, as he finishes rinsing it.  He shakes the       

          water out and returns to the door.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS SHACK - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Dr. Waialiki wraps the BABY in a green blanket.                  

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                    It’s a boy.                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    A boy?                                                 

                         (to Terra)                                        

                    It’s a boy!                                            

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (smiling and crying)                              

                    I know!                                                

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                    Do you have a name for him?                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Wow, we didn’t even have time to                       

                    think about that!                                      

                                                                           

          Xehanort enters, a gentle breeze following him through the       

          door.  Terra looks at him.  No.  The doorway.                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    That wind has been our companion                       

                    ever since we landed on this                           

                    island.                                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He turns his head back to Aqua.                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    How about...Ventus?                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ventus...                                              

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Ventus!  I like it!                                    

                         (with her hand on her chest)                      

                    Aqua — water!                                          

                         (with her hand in front of                        

                         Terra)                                            

                    Terra — earth!                                         

                         (with her hand in front of                        

                         her)                                              

                    Ventus — wind!                                         

                         (her hand back at her side)                       

                    We could name our next kids Ignis                      

                    and Lignum!                                            

                                                                           

          Terra laughs at her joke, as Dr. Waialiki brings Ventus to       

          Aqua.                                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thank you.                                             

                         (to Ventus)                                       

                    Hey, Ventus!  My name’s Aqua.  I’m                     

                    your mom!                                              

                                                                           

          She turns him toward Terra.                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    And this is Terra, your dad!                           

                                                                           

          Terra smiles, as he puts his hand on Ventus.  Xehanort           

          watches, with a stern face.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE CLOCK TOWER - DAY — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          Emma and Vanitas are already fighting.  She’s using her          

          fists, while he’s using his keyblade.  She’s grabbed it and      

          is trying to pry it from his hands.  Having no luck, she         

          kicks him in the stomach.  As a reflex, he lets go, as he        

          falls backward.                                                  

                                                                           

          She throws his keyblade down the shaft.  But wait!  Vanitas      

          leaps into the air and...flies?  The keyblade flies back         

          into his hand, narrowly missing Emma.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, COME ON!                                           

                                                                           

          She immediately bolts down the stairs, while Vanitas             

          nosedives for her.  Midway down, she bends the railing with      

          her magic.  She’s making a barrior between him and her.  He      

          slashes at the barrior, and it shatters.                         

                                                                           

          He continues his descent, stopping at Emma’s level.              

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Tsk, tsk.                                              

                                                                           

          A shadowy energy emenates from him toward Emma.  From this       

          energy, emerge purple Flood Unversed.  They swarm her.  She      

          tosses them aside, but they keep attacking.  THWACK!  An         

          arrow squarely hits a Flood.  Standing in the elevator, Snow     

          is here to save the day!                                         

                                                                           

          THWACK!  THWACK!  THWACK!  Until they are gone.  Then she        

          points an arrow at Vanitas.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Don’t!  He can stop projectiles!                       

                                                                           

          Snow lowers her bow.                                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Come down!                                             

                                                                           

          Emma backs up, toward the wall.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          She runs and leaps at Vanitas, knocking him into the wall on     

          the other side.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Fine then.                                             

                                                                           

          He retracts his keyblade, and they start fighting mano a         

          mano.  That’s Spanish for "hand to hand."  They exchange         

          blows, as they descend the staircase.  Once they reach the       

          bottom, she shoves him opposite the elevator, then goes in       

          it, as the door closes.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY ELEVATOR - DAY                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    How you holding up?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Are you kidding?  I can do this all                    

                    day!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Vanitas poofs into place outside the door of the                 

          library.  As it just so happens, Henry, Karly, and Baby          

          Snowflake are passing by.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uh oh...                                               

                                                                           

          Then, Archie shows up, while walking Pongo.                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    What in the?  Is that our                              

                    motorcycle thief?                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Let’s go!                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Help your mom beat this punk!                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Did you just say, "punk?"                              

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (summoning her keyblade)                          

                    Hey, I was in a haze for                               

                    twenty-eight years.  Give me a                         

                    break!                                                 

                                                                           

          She runs off.  Henry hands Archie Baby Snowflake’s stroller.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Watch my uncle.                                        

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade and runs off, too.                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hya!                                                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  He instantly summons his keyblade, which collides        

          with Karly’s.  CLANG!  Now Henry’s here.  Somehow, Vanitas       

          manages to defend himself against both of his opponents at       

          once.  Emma and Snow come out of the library, the latter         

          with her bow on her back.                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Swords.                                                

                                                                           

          Emma nods in response.  She uses her magic to give them both     

          swords.  CLANG!  Now Vanitas has FOUR opponents!  Emma’s         

          sword cuts his arm.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Give it up; you’re surrounded.                         

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He waves his hands, and the Mysterious Figure’s cloak            

          appears on him.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VANITAS (cont’d)                             

                    TIME...to go!                                          

                                                                           

          He grabs the cloak, twirls, and disapparates.  Everyone is       

          dumbfounded.  Except Karly.  She’s annoyed.                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I hate that cloak.                                     

                         (shouting to Emma)                                

                    Did he ever tell you who he                            

                    was?  Did he?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He said his name was Vanitas, and                      

                    he worked for someone called the —                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA AND KARLY                               

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Seeker of Darkness.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’ve heard of him?                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (angry)                                           

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          This Seeker of Darkness must be that Mysterious Figure.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, it sounds like that guy is on                    

                    his way.                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Soon, it looks like.  Then, it IS                      

                    time to go.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where?                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Not "where."  "When."  The only                        

                    thing that can defeat him is the                       

                    Gummi.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Like a fruit snack?                                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hardly.  It’s an ancient                               

                    artifact.  Unfortunately, one that                     

                    is particularly susceptible to the                     

                    Dark Curse.  You can’t get it now.                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What does it do?                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Spoilers.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where is it?                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Spoilers.                                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Why are you acting like River Song?                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Like I said, it’s in the past.                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    I can’t tell you too much about it,                    

                    because I learned it when you’ll                       

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    learn it.  In a place called                           

                    Traverse Town.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Time travel!  Predestination time                      

                    travel, to be precise!                                 

                                                                           

          Archie arrives with Baby Snowflake.                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Whew!  That is nuts!  I’m sorry;                       

                    time travel confuses me.                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS SHACK - DAY - FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Dr. Waialiki sets Ventus into a basket and wraps him up.         

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Ah, quite healthy!                                     

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Good!                                                  

                                                                           

          Xehanort has snuck up behind him.                                

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Ah, Xehanort, there’s no need for                      

                    you you to be in here, right now!                      

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Just checking on the baby for them!                    

                                                                           

          Xehanort plunges his hand into Dr. Waialiki’s chest and rips     

          out his heart.                                                   

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                    Of course, I can’t have you telling                    

                    any stories.  There would be a huge                    

                    scandal!                                               

                                                                           

                              DR. WAIALIKI                                 

                         (sheepishly)                                      

                    W-wouldn’t think of it!                                

                                                                           

          Xehanort moves his hand over his mortar and crushes the          

          heart into it and Dr. Waialiki instantly falls to the            

          ground.  Xehanort then adds some other ingredients and mixes     

          them with the pestle.                                            

                                                                           

          He then takes out the sheet he was writing on in his office      

          and lays it on top.  Next, he waves his hand over the baby.      

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                         (chanting unintelligibly,                         

                         ending in:)                                       

                    VA-NI-TAS!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The (squid?) ink on the paper glows, and dark energy             

          emanates from Ventus into Xehanort’s hand.  He shoves the        

          energy onto Dr. Waialiki’s body, then magically levitates        

          the paper over it.  He picks up the mortar and shakes the        

          contents of it onto the body.                                    

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT (cont’d)                            

                         (chanting same unintelligible                     

                         words, but louder, again                          

                         ending in:)                                       

                    VA-NI-TAS!                                             

                                                                           

          The paper ignites, and the embers fall onto the body, now        

          enshrouded in the dark energy.  From the dark energy, rises      

          a masked Vanitas, before it subsides.  Xehanort smiles           

          menacingly.                                                      

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, poofing away Vanitas, then sets down the      

          mortar.  Finally, he picks Ventus up, and exits with him.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS - DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Aqua is relaxing on the beach, while Terra is attempting to      

          reach a star-shaped fruit, that’s not a starfruit (it’s          

          flatter, and the leaf is on the top point), hanging from a       

          palm tree.                                                       

                                                                           

          Xehanort takes Ventus to Aqua.                                   

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Here you go!                                           

                                                                           

          He hands her her baby, and she smiles.  After jumping, Terra     

          succeeds in picking the fruit.                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hi, Ventus!                                            

                                                                           

          He brings Aqua the fruit, and splits it in half, giving one      

          half to Aqua.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (to Terra)                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          They both bite into their pieces of fruit.                       

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
